Let's Call It a Day
by Hikanzakura
Summary: "Kau ... terluka?" Akashi menyentuh pelan bahu gadis itu yang gemetar luar biasa. Wajahnya pucat, rambut merah mudanya berantakan, dan matanya begitu sembab. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Akashi tidak peduli, namun tidak pula dapat menyangkal bahwa gadis itu berhasil membuatnya khawatir. — AR; Romance, AkaMomo.
1. Day 1

"Momoi Satsuki, saya mengharapkan yang lebih baik dari ini."

Momoi bergeming, memandang sejenak kertas di genggaman sebelum melihat dosennya berlalu. Ia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, tentang akumulasi nilai kuisnya untuk bulan ini yang tidak sesuai harapan, dan gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat ia sendiri tak dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya.

 _Hhh—_

Jadi ternyata, kemarin pagi, pagi-pagi sekali, Momoi sudah harus memaksa dirinya terjaga dan mulai meraih setumpuk jurnal yang penuh penanda di mana-mana mengingat tak kurang dari enam jam lagi ia harus menghadapi kuis (yang seperti biasa, memusingkan) dari salah seorang dosen terdisiplin di fakultasnya. Bukan, bukan karena Momoi takut dosennya akan mengamuk jika hasilnya jelek, melainkan pria paruh baya tersebut adalah pengajar favoritnya. Selama ini, sampai gadis itu menginjak semester ketujuhnya, Profesor Toshiro sudah banyak membantu dengan menjadi pembimbing yang baik, lebih-lebih kerap menolong Momoi di saat ia benar-benar merasa kacau akan kehidupan perkuliahannya.

Melihat kenyataan ini, kenyataan Pak Toshiro kecewa akan dirinya, gadis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Walau jelas bukan dia seorang yang pernah merasakan betapa putus asanya menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, Momoi benci jika harus mengecewakan orang lain. Ia sadar selama ini Tuhan sudah sangat baik terhadapnya dengan memberkatinya hidup mewah. Otak cemerlang, kolega-kolega yang ramah, tempat tinggal yang nyaman— sampai tiba-tiba dijatuhkan oleh satu hal sesepele penurunan nilai seperti ini membuatnya cukup terpukul.

 _Ah_ , gadis itu ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Sebut saja ia cengeng, tidak masalah, karena tak seperti kebanyakan entitas, hari-hari yang berat biasa Momoi isi dengan melakukan beberapa kegiatan mahasiswa alih-alih _hangout_ bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Dapat dikatakan bahwa destinasi bersantainya hanyalah kantin fakultas, perpustakaan, ruang rapat, dan terkadang aula. Momoi pun lebih sering bergaul dengan senior-senior, menggarap sebanyak mungkin informasi dan menerima saran-saran mereka. Momoi tidak pernah menyangka kalau rutinitas itu malah membawanya ke dalam kondisi di mana ia (entah mengapa) berakhir menjadi ketua penyelenggara perlombaan karya ilmiah antarkampus di Tokyo.

 _Ah_.

Momoi tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau loncat saja dari gedung seratus lantai.

"Kukira aku mendapatkan hiburan di samping memelototi mayat." Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat serentetan kegiatan itu malah menyita konsentrasinya.

"M-maaf, Momoi- _san_ ," refleks menoleh, Momoi mendapati Sakurai, kolega tersopannya, berdiri kesusahan dengan kardus penuh gulungan warna-warni karton.

"Ada apa, Sakurai- _kun_?" gadis itu mendadak khawatir, pasalnya Lelaki Tukang Minta Maaf itu menatapnya gugup sekarang. _Err_ , dia memang selalu seperti itu, sih.

"N-Nijimura- _s_ - _senpai_ memanggilmu. Maaf, t-tapi rapat akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi!"

Ah ... benar. Rapatnya. Rapat _sialan_ nya.

* * *

Let's Call It a Day © Hikanzakura

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warnings: OC, typo(s), (maybe) flat, (maybe) OoC, you name it.

 _Anyway anyhow, enjoy_!

* * *

"Seijuurou, bagaimana menurutmu? Ayah setuju dengan pendapat mereka, tetapi keputusan ada di tanganmu. Walau tidak memaksa, Ayah harap kau dapat bertindak bijaksana dengan tetap memikirkan kelangsungan bisnis keluarga kita."

Akashi Seijuurou bergeming, tampak tenang walau otak jeniusnya tengah berpikir keras. Memandang serius ke layar proyektor, lelaki itu menyesal telah membuang-buang seratus dua puluh menit dari dua puluh empat jam yang berharga dalam hidupnya di ruangan ini. Tanpa menyetujui kontrak yang ditawarkan rekan kerja ayahnya pun, Akashi Corp. sebetulnya masih dan akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin sang ayah masih meragukannya? Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan tentang kepercayaan yang harus Akashi dapatkan sepenuhnya demi menjalankan kelangsungan perusahaan keluarganya, ini tentang bagaimana sang ayah menginginkan sesuatu lebih terjadi padanya sebelum Akashi secara resmi memegang tujuh puluh persen saham utama.

"Bagaimana, Seijuurou? Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, pikirkan saja baik-baik. Mengenai pertemuan biar saya yang mengatur."

Yang sejenak ia dengar adalah bagaimana Kim, rekan mereka, menawarkan kerjasama dalam bentuk sebuah ikatan. Lelaki itu berencana mengenalkan putri sulungnya untuk kemudian ia harap dapat menjalin hubungan lebih serius dengan Akashi. Yang selanjutnya ia dengar adalah bagaimana Kim begitu bangga akan keberhasilan putrinya dalam memegang kendali sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo, yang sejujurnya menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi Akashi. Semuda itu? Bagaimana bisa? Lelaki itu mendengus. Bukannya ia tak sudi atau apa, hanya perjodohan tak langsung semacam ini membuatnya muak. Sangat muak.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas berat.

"Akan saya pikirkan."

* * *

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Selamat sore."

Ruangan yang semula hening menjadi gaduh seketika. Orang-orang sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas, mencari sesuatu, dan sisanya bahkan telah beranjak dari tempat mereka. Momoi Satsuki melirik jam di tangan sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada berkas di hadapan, tidak menyadari Nijimura Shuuzou geleng-geleng melihatnya. Gadis itu tidak suka dan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terbiasa membawa pekerjaan apa pun ke rumah. Kamarnya hanyalah tempat untuk tidur, makan, bersantai-santai, dan sedikit membaca. Sudah cukup Momoi muak di kampus, jangan sampai ia melampiaskannya juga di rumah. Itu terlarang.

"Momoi, aku duluan."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Nijimura melambai ke arahnya lalu berlalu.

"Ah, ya, _Senpai_. Hati-hati—"

Kalimatnya tertahan oleh dengungan yang berasal dari bawah diktat biologinya. Seseorang menelepon.

"Halo?"

"Apakah saya berbicara dengan Momoi Satsuki?" gadis itu mengernyit mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ya, benar. Ini siapa?"

"Saya berbicara dari The University of Tokyo Hospital. Momoi Atsuka, ibu Anda, terkena serangan jantung dan sekarang sedang dalam penanganan medis. Mohon segera datang, Momoi- _san_."

Momoi membeku. A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah dokter bilang ibunya sudah baik-baik saja? Bukankah kesehatannya semakin membaik dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Bukankah sampai saat ini ia masih mengawasi pola makan dan olahraga ringan yang dilakukan Atsuka, memastikannya tetap sehat meski sekadar lewat telepon?

"A-apa?"

Momoi tidak sanggup berbicara, tidak pula menyadari kala dirinya yang masih syok mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa berpikir untuk membawa serta jaket dan tasnya. Ia terus berlari, secepat mungkin, tanpa peduli arah dan tatapan orang-orang yang tertabrak ketika berpapasan dengannya. Momoi mulai panik saat tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya menjadi gelap dan ia tidak lagi berada di koridor. Sebentar, kenapa dia malah turun tangga?

 _Crap_ , ini kan _basement_?!

 _TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_ _Ckittt_ — _ **BRAK**!_

Momoi Satsuki berhenti bernapas.

* * *

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu, _Sensei_." Akashi melirik jam di tangannya. "Begitukah? Ada urusan di kantor, Akashi?"

Akashi menggeleng, tersenyum tipis karena tahu lawan bicaranyalah yang akan ada "urusan". Lelaki berambut merah itu beralih ke buku-buku yang berada di tangannya, ber- _ojigi_ lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Toshiro Arata yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol sejenak dengannya. Sebentar lagi pukul lima dan Akashi sudah berada di kampus ini sejak tiga jam lalu. Semua orang tahu Akashi jarang meluangkan waktunya untuk sekadar mengobrol, tetapi tidak semua orang tahu ia sangat menyukai kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya jika berkunjung ke sini.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu."

 _Drrt.. drrt..._

Akashi mengabaikan panggilan di ponselnya dan mulai menyetir dengan suasana hati yang jauh berbeda ketika dia berada di ruangan Arata- _sensei_. Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa di umurnya yang sudah beranjak 25 ini sang ayah masih melarangnya membawa mobil sendiri. Persetan dengan penjelasan ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, hal itu tidak ada urusannya dengan aturan ia harus disopiri, diantar layaknya bocah ingusan ke mana pun. Urusan pribadinya tidak lagi dalam kendali ayahnya, tidak pula masa depannya, karena Akashi tidak akan membiarkan dirinya _kembali_ dikekang.

 _Drrt.. drrt..._

Ia menghela napas lelah. Panggilan yang kelima kalinya. Keterlaluan.

 _Drrt.. drrt..._

 _Ck, ponsel sialan!_

 _"_ Berhenti menelepon, Ayah. Aku sedang—"

Saat itulah Akashi melihatnya, sekelibat surai merah muda melintas di depannya, tepat di hadapannya—

Akashi Seijuurou berhenti bernapas.

— _o_ _h, Tuhan._

 ** _TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN_** _!_ _Ckittt_ —

Akashi tidak tahu dirinya masih hidup atau tidak.

Semuanya terasa gelap, hampa, dan waktu seketika terhenti sampai sebuah tarikan napas membawanya kembali ke dunia. Mengerjap, Akashi dengan susah payah mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, sampai kemudian muncul pemikiran kalau dia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Menabrak. Seseorang.

 _Astaga._

Lelaki itu dengan cepat menarik rem tangan dan membuka pintu mobil. Napasnya kembali tertahan melihat seseorang benar-benar mematung di hadapannya. Ragu-ragu, Akashi mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja— oh, tentu saja dia _baik-baik saja_ —

 _persetan_.

"Kau ... terluka?"

Akashi menyentuh pelan bahu gadis itu yang gemetar luar biasa. Wajahnya pucat, rambut merah mudanya berantakan, dan matanya begitu sembab. Jelas sekali gadis itu sedang menangis dan Akashi berani bertaruh dia pasti melakukannya sambil berlari. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Akashi tidak peduli, namun tidak pula dapat menyangkal bahwa gadis itu berhasil membuatnya khawatir. Mencoba meredam kekesalan, Akashi kembali mengguncang pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Hei—" Akashi tertegun, mendadak kelu saat iris keunguan itu balas menatap matanya.

"T-The— Uni ... versity of T— Tokyo,"

Lelaki itu mengerut tak paham.

"T-tolong, rumah s-sakit ... ibu—"

Lalu dunia Momoi Satsuki menjadi gelap.

TBC

Hah... apaan nih /dor

HAI. Salam kenal, ini kali pertama saya buat fiksi untuk AkaMomo /kyaaa/ semoga suka ya. Walaupun gak jelas banget gini, drama abis, semoga kalian menikmati. Oh iya, di sini Akashi lebih tua empat tahun dari Momoi, yah walaupun gak ngaruh juga sih wkwk fyi aja. Anw gimana gimana? Kalo beneran _flat_ kemungkinan gak bakal dilanjut kok tenang aja ;w; dan oh— adegan tabrakan _fail_ itu... /nunduk sedalem-dalemnya. Tadinya mau cuap-cuap panjang lebar tapi lupa mau ngomong apalagi orz. Yah, pokoknya saran dan kritik akan selalu saya tunggu. _Thank you for reading_! :D


	2. Day 2

Saat ini, semesta menawarkan keheningan dalam deru-deru mesin yang teredam, melupakan sejenak entitas-entitas di luar sana. Tokyo selalu sibuk, semua orang berbondong-bondong melakukan aktivitas, mencari kehidupan, melupakan satu dan lainnya dan tak akan ada yang peduli. Coba saja uji nyali dengan gelar tikar di trotoar dan rentangkan tubuhmu di atasnya atau berposelah layaknya model papan atas, hanya saja jangan harap sebuah atensi berupa delikan mata akan mereka layangkan cuma-cuma untukmu. Tokyo ibukota yang sibuk, selalu sibuk, mengingat waktu adalah harta dan tidak ada yang lebih berharga darinya.

 _So open your eyes and see_

Tapi sejujurnya, saat ini semesta tidak benar-benar menawarkan keheningan, keadaan di mana kau hanya butuh udara untuk tetap hidup, menyibukkan pikiran, dan melupakan keberadaan waktu. Ia menawarkan sedikit kesenangan dalam kehadiran seseorang dan bait-bait penuh makna yang mengalun, yang disangkal lelaki itu mentah-mentah. Memang, semua tahu Akashi lebih suka menahan diri bahkan menolak ketika dihadapkan dengan orang baru di luar konteks pekerjaan. Tidak perlu alasan berbelit, lelaki berambut merah itu hanya merasa kurang nyaman dibuatnya. Mau dunia kiamat detik ini pun, Akashi Seijuurou tidak membutuhkan orang lain, tidak memerlukan kehangatan yang mereka pikir bisa mereka berikan, tidak pula menerima kebaikan tak berarti.

Merekalah yang membutuhkan _nya._

Jadi, untuk apa dia bersusah payah beramah-tamah kepada semua orang?

Akashi Seijuurou mendengus, berpikir bahwa hidup ini terkadang bisa melucu juga. Kami- _sama_ tahu ia lelah dengan kepura-puraan orang banyak yang membuatnya harus bersikap sopan demi harga diri, tetapi momen ini adalah satu hal baru baginya. Kurang dari semenit yang lalu, di saat ia masih harus menarik kembali kesadaran, Akashi sudah harus mengatasi keterkejutannya akan satu kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi di luar kendali. Tidak disangka bisa juga seorang gadis akan betul-betul muncul di hadapan tepat di saat ia tengah menyupir dengan _mood_ lumayan buruk, persis seperti di drama-drama picisan tak berguna yang menyabotase stasiun-stasiun tv. Rasa kejutnya pun belum sepenuhnya hilang, tentu saja, mengingat Akashi masih harus meyakinkan diri bahwa di sampingnya, tepat di sampingnya, memang benar sedang terbaring seorang _monster_ — _ah_ , seorang gadis _biasa_ yang dia pikir cukup berani menghampirinya.

 _The way our horizons meet_

Sayang sekali, gadis itu tidak tahu dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

* * *

Let's Call It a Day © Hikanzakura

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warnings: typo(s), (maybe) flat, (maybe) OoC, you name it.

 _Anyway anyhow, enjoy_!

* * *

Akashi melirik sesekali, melihat bagaimana bekas-bekas air mata menjejak dan guratan lelah masih terpeta di wajah pucat gadis itu, membuatnya semakin terlihat _buruk_. Lelaki itu berusaha tidak peduli mengingat tidak satu pun dari serentetan kejadian ini adalah salahnya— _hell_ , dia tidak pernah salah, kalau kau lupa. Ia mendengus kala kembali teringat ketika dengan terpaksa harus sigap menangkap tubuh sangat tidak ringan Momoi Satsuki yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Demi Kami- _sama_ , Akashi bahkan belum selesai memproses apa yang gadis itu katakan, tetapi dia terlanjur tak sadarkan diri. Lelaki itu kembali mendengus, merasa geli akan serentetan kejadian konyol yang seperti ditimpakan secara sengaja untuknya.

 _Yang benar saja._

Namun meski jelas terganggu, otak Akashi terus mengingatkan karena dirinya sudah terlanjur terlibat, maka mau tidak mau ini menjadi urusannya juga. Merepotkan, sudah jelas, tetapi Akashi tetap menangkap ponsel si gadis yang nyaris terjatuh dan mulai mencari indentitas keluarganya dan University of Tokyo Hospital di daftar kontak. Lelaki itu merasa sedikit beruntung dapat mengakses ponsel Momoi dengan mulus karena tidak memerlukan kata sandi apa pun. Heh, terserahlah, Akashi hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini lalu pulang dan melupakan semuanya.

 _Ddrrt… ddrrtt…_

Semenit berlalu, panggilan pertama tidak diangkat.

 _Ddrrtt… drrtt…_

Panggilan kedua belum juga diangkat.

 _Ddrrtt… ddrrtt… klik,_ "Nomor yang Anda panggil _—"_

— _sialan._

Akashi Seijuurou mengumpat. Ck, dunia mau main-main rupanya. Sekali lagi, sampai panggilan terakhir tidak juga diangkat, jangan harap— _klik **.**_

" _Moshi-moshi_ , University of Tokyo Hospital. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

Kau, minta kugunting _—_ batinnya sadis.

"Akashi Seijuurou," balasnya agak terlalu cepat, "bagaimana keadaan Momoi—"

Ah, siapa namanya tadi?

"Momoi?"

"Momoi—" pikir, Akashi, pikir. "…Atsuka."

Terdengar jeda yang begitu lama sampai akhirnya suster di sana kembali bersua.

"Ah, Nyonya Momoi masih dalam penanganan medis. Kami mengharapkan kehadiran Anda. Tolong Tuan dan Nona Momoi segera datang."

Akashi hendak membalas, meralat nama keluarga yang disematkan seenak jidat kepadanya, lebih tepatnya, tetapi tentu bakal tidak berguna mengingat suster itu sudah pasti tidak sadar dengan siapa dirinya berbicara. Jadilah Akashi memutuskan sambungan dan kembali pada Momoi yang berada dalam dekapan, menatap wajahnya lama, hendak menyadari sesuatu entah _apa_ , namun instingnya menariknya kembali ke dunia. Jadi, apakah mengikuti nalar dengan cepat-cepat membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit akan menjadi keputusan yang bagus? Tentu saja, lagipula Akashi tidak menemukan opsi lain yang lebih baik.

 _Serahkan saja dia pada orang lain, Akashi._

Hmh, dia juga tahu, tetapi instingnya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya yang menyuruhnya memanggil seseorang, siapa pun, untuk saja membantu gadis merepotkan itu alih-alih dirinya. Ada satpam di sana, sedang berdiri membelakangi, ada pula ponsel miliknya di dalam saku celana, tapi tangannya malah turut mengkhianati dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Momoi dan menggendongnya sampai ke dalam mobil, sibuk menepis ide bahwa dengan menyuruh salah satu dari sekian banyak pelayannya akan membuat segalanya jauh lebih mudah. Demi Kami- _sama_ , dunia pasti sedang tertawa.

 _And I know these scars will bleed, but both of our hearts believe_

Akashi pun kembali pada sadarnya, sontak teringat tengah membawa dua nyawa sekaligus. Lelaki itu sangat jarang melamun, asal kau tahu. Buktikan saja dengan hitung pakai jari berapa kali ia melakukannya dalam setahun, tetapi Momoi Satsuki membuatnya salut karena dapat menyebabkan pikirannya terdistraksi begitu saja. Akashi mendengus geli, tidak mungkin juga gadis itu sadar akan ulah yang dilakukannya, maka dari itu ia memaklumi.

 _All of these stars will guide us home_

Akashi mendengus. Sejak kapan pemutar musiknya menyala? Dan, oh, lirik yang menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa sebuah lagu diciptakan dengan bait-bait picisan hingga membuat orang-orang harus menderita untuk tidak muntah seketika kala mendengarnya? Tidak, bukan karena lagu ini membuatnya agak _tersindir_ atau _apa,_ tapi Akashi benar-benar tak menyukai mereka yang menghabiskan hidup dengan terlalu lama berkhayal, terlalu sering menciptakan delusi, mengkhianati kenyataan, dan menjadi sosok delusional itu sendiri. Orang-orang yang terlalu larut dalam romansa omong kosong hanyalah sekumpulan makhluk tidak berguna yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup. Memuakkan.

"Hngh..."

Akashi mendengarnya, gumaman rendah yang terlepas dari bibir ranum gadis itu. Ia menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mematikan lagu dan menepi. Usai menarik rem tangan, diambilnya sebotol kecil aromaterapi dari _dashboard_ dan didekatkannya perpaduan wangi lemon dan mint ke penciuman Momoi. Akashi menunggu, terus menunggu hingga Momoi bangun, tetapi tidak jua gadis itu sampai pada sadarnya. Mendapati hal ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, lelaki itu kembali menyalakan mesin dan fokus untuk segera sampai di rumah sakit saja.

Diliriknya gadis itu, lagi dan lagi.

 _Kami-sama, apa yang Kaurencanakan?_

* * *

"Bangun, hei."

Akashi menyentuh bahu Momoi, mengguncangnya pelan, dan berharap dapat segera melihat sepasang manik merah muda keunguan balas menatap netranya _._ Disibaknya ragu helai-helai yang menempel pada wajah sembab Momoi dan dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata. Gadis itu terlihat lelah dan Akashi menduga ada sebab lain di samping masalah tentang kondisi ibunya, membuatnya tidak heran melihatnya _drop_ seketika. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal; bagaimana bisa Momoi Satsuki memilih pingsan tepat di hadapannya? Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Hei."

Akashi kembali mengguncang, namun lagi-lagi ia membuang napas berat. Benar, memang tidak baik memaksanya bangun. Akashi lalu mengubah posisi tidur Momoi dengan merendahkan bantalan jok yang didudukinya, membuat gadis itu tak lagi tidur dalam keadaan duduk, sementara sebelah tangannya yang ia tumpu pada bahu jok Momoi menahan beban pelipis kanannya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin menatap wajahnya— _eh_ , menunggunya terbangun.

* * *

"Hnggh …"

Momoi Satsuki merasakan kepalanya berputar hebat, berdesing seperti gasing, membuatnya teramat pusing tujuh keliling. Gadis itu membuka mata dengan susah payah, mencoba tidak mengerang karena sakit yang masih menyerang. Matanya ia kerjap sekali, dua kali, terus sampai Momoi bisa beradaptasi dan menyadari di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Ah, tapi yang gadis itu rasakan hanyalah sorotan cahaya membatasi jarak pandangnya, membuatnya semakin sulit berpikir. Momoi baru saja hendak menghalau, namun betapa terkejutnya ia karena malah mendapati sepasang netra semerah darah, dalam jarak yang ia tidak bisa bayangkan seberapa dekatnya, tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Momoi Satsuki."

Gadis itu membeku.

"Dengar, kau harus tetap tenang dan dengar baik-baik penjelasanku," ucap seorang lelaki asing mirip penculik yang sangat, sangat tampan kalau boleh Momoi tambahkan, "kita sedang di dalam mobil, berada tepat di _parking lot_ University of Tokyo Hospital selama lebih dari satu jam. Kau berencana ke rumah sakit ini dan aku membawamu."

Krik, krik.

"… _Hah_?"

Yak, saudara-saudara, bicara apa laki-laki superganteng ini? Momoi hanya bisa _cengo,_ yang merupakan upaya kerasnya dalam mengingat-ingat dan mencoba tetap fokus untuk tidak meleng karena tatapan _sialan_ itu. Tolong, deh, bicaranya pelan-pelan. Gadis itu bingung karena lelaki ini main asal samber di saat baik suara dan kesadarannya belum benar-benar kembali. Apa katanya tadi? Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Ada urusan apa dia di sana?

Rumah sakit, rumah sakit—

" _OH_!"

Momoi Satsuki memekik, Akashi Seijuurou mengumpat.

"OH, IBU! IBUKUU!"

Bisa tolong, seseorang, siapa saja, tukar posisi dengan Akashi saat ini juga? Sial sekali dia.

"Dengar, heh, _Gadis Bodoh_ ," katanya mencoba sabar, "sudah kubilang tenangkan dulu pikiranmu—"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG KALAU IBUKU SEDANG SEKARAT, HAAAH?!"

Kami- _sama_ , boleh ia bekap mulut gadis ini? Tolong izinkan, biar Akashi bekap dengan mulut sekalian. Berisik sekali.

Lelaki itu lalu menghela napas berat dengan sengaja, cukup membuat Momoi sadar akan kesalahannya. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa menahan napas, tak jadi meneruskan teriakan yang sempat menggegerkan isi mobil. Bisa gawat dia.

"Ibumu sedang dalam penanganan medis, dia akan baik-baik saja." Akashi kembali bersua, berharap Momoi bisa benar-benar tenang, "kita akan ke dalam setelah kau berhasil mengendalikan emosi dan pikiranmu."

Momoi hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Sadarlah, Momoi."

Ya, tentu saja Momoi sadar. Laki-laki ini … bagaimana bisa dia masih bersikap dengan sangat tenang dan tanpa emosi berarti di saat seperti ini? Tidak setelah Momoi mengacaukan harinya?

* * *

"Ibu—"

Momoi Atsuka melirik perlahan, mendapati putri kesayangannya tengah mematung di depan pintu. Di hadapannya, Momoi Satsuki terlihat begitu khawatir dengan raut panik dan helai-helai panjang yang diikat asal. Atsuka hanya tersenyum lemah, senang melihat putrinya berada di sini, tetapi juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya untuk itu. Momoi berhak khawatir dan ini jelas bukan salahnya. Atsuka pun melihatnya tergesa-gesa mendekat, bisa pula merasakan langkah anak gadisnya yang terasa berat. Sungguh, wanita itu jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ibu…"

Momoi mulai terisak, tidak mengerti mengapa sakit ibunya harus kambuh lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkinkah selama ini Atsuka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Atau mungkin Momoi lah yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia perkuliahan sehingga Atsuka merasa diabaikan? Membuatnya kurang mendapatkan perhatian? Bisa jadi itu satu dari sekian sebabnya, Momoi mengakui, tetapi Atsuka bukanlah sosok ibu yang seperti itu.

Lalu, mengapa?

"Jangan menangis, Sayang." bisik Atsuka sambil membelai pelan kepala Momoi yang terbenam, mencoba menenangkan meski sulit.

"Bagaimana bisa…" tanya Momoi dengan terbata, "bagaimana bisa kambuh lagi, Bu? Ada apa?"

Atsuka menggeleng pelan, tanda bahwa tidak ada sesuatu sangat gawat yang menurut putrinya tengah terjadi.

"Ibu jangan menyembunyikan apa pun dari Satsuki, dong, Bu…" mohonnya setengah putus asa.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan dulu, ya, Sayang," pinta Atsuka lembut sembari terus mengusap kepala Momoi. "Ibu bersyukur, kok, masih ada orang di rumah tadi. Satsuki, sudah bertemu Aira? Ke mana ya, dia…"

Momoi menggeleng lemah, mengonfirmasi kalau ia belum bertemu salah satu asisten rumah tangga keluarga ibunya sejak gadis itu masih duduk di bangku SMA. Jangankan bertemu, memikirkan orang lain saja Momoi tidak sempat.

"Satsuki, Sayang…" Atsuka kembali bersua lemah, "ke sini dengan siapa?

 _Astaga._

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah Atsuka bertanya demikian, Momoi terpaku. Benar juga, dengan siapa dirinya kemari? Jantung Momoi mulai berdegup kencang dan ia mulai hanyut dalam pikirannya. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa gadis itu menjadi sekacau ini? Momoi mencoba mengingat kembali dan menyusun secara kronologis kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Tadi ia datang bersama seseorang, lelaki asing berambut merah dengan netra tajam yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Namun tidak satu pun dari tiap bagian di tubuhnya membuat Momoi sadar siapa dirinya, siapa pula namanya. Satu hal yang Momoi tahu hanyalah betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu lelaki itu.

"Satsuki?"

Lamunan Momoi buyar, pipinya menghangat saat sang ibu memandangnya dengan ekspresi seakan-akan gadis itu tengah melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya.

"Ah, maaf! Aku datang bersama seorang teman, Bu. Dia—"

Kata-kata Momoi tertahan di tenggorokan, teringat bahwa tadi dia meninggalkannya begitu saja di lobi usai menggali informasi selengkap-lengkapnya mengenai keadaan Atsuka. Duh, Satsuki, kau kok bodoh sekali, sih? Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan orang yang sudah menolongmu begitu saja, batinnya menyesal. Momoi pun mulai memikirkan keadaan laki-laki itu dan mengira-ngira di mana dirinya sekarang. Mungkinkah … mungkinkah ia tersinggung lalu memutuskan untuk pulang?

Momoi mulai panik.

"I-ibu," sahutnya, "Momoi tinggal sebentar, ya."

Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Beginilah akibatnya jika bertindak dengan hanya insting tanpa membiarkan otak berpikir jernih. Harusnya Momoi mengajaknya serta ke ruangan atau memintanya menunggu sebentar di deretan bangku selagi ia bertemu sang ibu. Kalau sudah begini boro-boro menghubungi lewat ponsel, namanya saja dia tidak tahu.

Degupan demi degupan pun memperkeruh suasana hati Momoi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara ucapan terima kasih belum sempat terucap. Matanya memanas, kesal karena keteledoran diri sendiri dan campuran perasaan sialan yang tengah berkecamuk dalam dada. Padahal yang dibutuhkannya hanya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak lalu meminta maaf, tetapi Kami- _sama_ membuatnya begitu sulit. Haruskah ia menelusuki tiap sudut Tokyo demi menemukan lelaki itu? Yang benar saja.

Momoi berhenti berlari dan mengatur napas, ditatapnya lift sembari menunggu pintunya terbuka. Terserahlah, dia hanya akan turun ke lobi dan mencari apakah laki-laki itu masih ada di sana. Bisa jadi iya, karena belum ada setengah jam sejak gadis itu meninggalkannya, tetapi juga bisa jadi tidak jika semesta memutuskan untuk tega padanya. Momoi masih dapat bertanya kepada salah seorang suster yang berjaga di meja resepsionis, tapi ia tidak akan banyak berharap. Jadi kalau hasilnya tetap nol, anggap saja perasaan bersalah Momoi cukup sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas pertolongan berharga lelaki itu.

Gadis itu menatap putus asa lantai koridor.

"Hh…"

Lantai satu.

"Coba saja aku tahu mukanya. Tidak, tidak, coba saja dia artis atau model, gitu, 'kan jadi gampang dicari."

Lantai dua.

"Namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Bodoh sekali, sih, Satsuki. Seharusnya tadi kautahan agar tidak pergi dulu. Aduh, bagaimana jika aku selamanya merasa bersalah?"

Lantai tiga.

"Aishh, terserahlah. Salahnya juga, kok. Siapa suruh main pulang begitu saja?"

Lantai empat.

"Tapi itu haknya, sih … duuh, gereget!"

Lantai lima.

"Kami- _sama_ , tolong. Buat dia masih ada di bawah. Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon."

Lantai enam.

"Kau juga, jantung sial, tenang sedikit bisa nggak, sih?"

Lantai tujuh.

"… _Hiks_."

Momoi terisak pelan, tidak tahan dan tidak lagi peduli dengan balada menangis sendirian di depan lift.

— _ting._

Namun kemudian pintunya terbuka, membuat Momoi mau tidak mau menahan isakan demi menjaga harga diri. Bakal memalukan kalau yang keluar ternyata lebih dari tiga orang dan semuanya sadar kalau ada seorang gadis tengah menangis. Momoi hendak bergerak memberi spasi, tetapi ternyata di dalam nyaris kosong melompong, hanya ada satu orang yang—

 _ **deg**._

 _"_ Kau _?"_

Momoi Satsuki terpaku, tidak dapat bereaksi sedikit pun. Debaran jantungnya semakin berpacu, sungguh tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tidak, bernapas saja rasanya jadi sulit. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut sampai tidak bisa sekadar mengeluarkan kata-kata, karena nyatanya di sini, tepat di hadapannya, laki-laki itu kembali. Hilang sudah segala kekhawatiran dan beban yang menimpa. Demi Kami- _sama_ , Momoi pikir laki-laki itu sudah pergi, tapi nyatanya dia ada di sini. Dia di sini.

Dia _tidak_ ke mana-mana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan matamu?"

.

.

TBC

Hai, maaf atas keterlambatan saya meng- _update_ chap dua ini. Awalnya sibuk sama masa orientasi dsb, tapi makin ke sini _feel_ saya buat nulis AkaMomo malah makin nguap. Jadilah batal _update_ tanggal 16, padahal udah janji. Maaf banget. Maaf juga kalau alurnya lambat dan _feel_ -nya nggak kerasa, saya sendiri baru berani bikin multichap soalnya, hahaha. Jujur aja, fiksi ini banyak bolongnya dan lumayan _plotless_ karena saya sendiri ngikutin alur. Paling nanti muncul lagi satu dua masalah yang ngebuat Akashi penasaran dan perlahan jadi demen balik sama Momoi. Tenang aja, di sini dia bakal saya bikin _hard-to-get_ biar Akashi tau rasa, hoho. Jadi maaf kalau masih kurang gereget yaa. Bilang aja kalau kurang apa-apa atau kalian kepengennya apa, gitu. Saran dan kritik akan selalu saya terima kok hehehe. Yaudah, makasih atas review kalian kemarin dan masih mau membaca sampai sini, hohoho.


End file.
